Joshmaul's Omega research
Admiral Kiran Joshmaul's Omega research is a focal part of the Fragile Peace storyline that has been unfolding since late August 2005. In it, it involves Joshmaul's association with Dr. Bendes Ketteract (who Joshmaul often referred to as Lewis or Lew, which has been established in the storyline as his middle name). Origins of the Research The fact that Professor Ketteract had experimented with Omega is well-known, particularly the incident which resulted in his death. Reports are sketchy, but it is believed that in 2267, Ketteract was on one of his Omega research stations in the Reydovan Sector, bordering what is now the Reydovan Empire. The Omega particle stabilized for a split-second, and then exploded, completely destroying the station and killing Ketteract and his researchers. The space-time phenomenon known as Titan's Rift was opened at the site of the explosion, and it remains along the Korolev Expanse to this day. How Does Joshmaul Fit In? What was not known was Admiral Joshmaul's involvement in Ketteract's research, nor how Professor Ketteract received the information to make weapons. It remained the official position that Ketteract received the information to create some kind of weapon from an unknown source. It remained unclear....until an incident in 2375 sparked Starfleet's attention. Captain Eshi se Ranor, commander of the Federation explorer U.S.S. Venture, had gone back in time when the Hand of Joshmaul station, controlled by Reydovan traitors, opened fire on the vessel when it entered Titan's Rift. The Venture was sent back to 2267, where they encountered the starship Braveheart, commanded by se Ranor's grandfather, Captain Foxx Everknight. Two Starfleet officers, Dr. Jackson Howard and Dr. Ashly Rhodus, ended up remaining behind in the 23rd century, and became part of Everknight's crew. In 2375, se Ranor and fellow captain Amy Angel investigated the incident's ramifications on the current timeline, and tried to access information on Everknight, Ketteract, their two crewmen, and whatever connections it had to Kiran Joshmaul. Eventually, they went to Joshmaul himself, having returned to Starfleet after almost a century, and asked him to analyze the files. There were several files, pertaining to the two officers, Ketteract, and - surprisingly - Ketteract's source of information, the psychotic master mentalist Artimus Devaneaux, a Reydovan warlord who went back in time the same time Howard and Rhodus did, enlisted in Starfleet, and worked under Ketteract and Joshmaul in 2267...and secretly gave Ketteract all the info from the future to make a weapon in the past, which is also how Joshmaul received that information to build the Hand of Joshmaul space station in the 2300s. It is believed that Howard and Rhodus were sent back to stop Artimus from giving Ketteract the weapons technology, but it remains unclear as to why these two officers, and how they will be able to stop Artimus from carrying out his vile deeds. But it is Joshmaul's belief that these two were destined for some great thing, to preserve the peace, and preserve the timeline as much as possible by destroying Artimus' evil once and for all. Present Situation Artimus briefly ruled the Reydovan Empire for two Standard months before he was deposed by Starfleet and Reydovan troops on Reydovan Prime itself. The Hand of Joshmaul was disabled by Joshmaul himself, who sent a scrambler code to knock out the main weapons systems. Without computer control, Artimus could not use his weapon against the Federation or the Empire. Forced to shut it down, Artimus' engineers worked feverishly to reactivate the weapon, and hopefully unleash it before Artimus' forces were annihilated. In the week between Christmas Day 2375 and New Year's Day 2376, Artimus' followers brought the weapon back up to speed. In February, he unleashed it on two Federation colonies along the Korolev Expanse, completely vaporizing one and incinerating the surface of the other. Realizing it could be concealed and used for a move on Earth, Artimus turned it over to his ally, Maquis leader Charles Leyton (known as the Great Betrayer in the Federation) to retrofit for a stealth attack on Earth. With Artimus' death on March 16, 2376, it is unclear how Leyton's plans will be affected, or if he has Artimus' access codes to fire the weapon. Category:RPG Category:Star Trek Category:Reydovan Empire